


A Phoenix From The Ashes

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, One Big Happy Family, Post-On Stranger Tides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: When they finally return to England after their quest for The Fountain of Youth, Andrew and Theodore settle down by the sea with plans to live out the rest of their lives together in peace. James Norrington being part of the equation is just the icing on the cake.





	A Phoenix From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So the Navy trio are safe and sound and all living together under one roof by the sea in England where they were raised. 
> 
> Teddy and Drew are what you can call 'married' but Jamie still gets in on the action from time to time.
> 
> (Sort of a companion fic to One Chapter Behind) 
> 
> Also just a warning there will be Mpreg in this story! The first Chapter will be full of it for certain!
> 
> Just like with One Chapter Behind, the stories in this fic are in no particular order!

James paced back and forth in the parlor of his home, twiddling his thumbs behind his back and glancing nervously at the clock standing against the wall.

It had been nearly eight hours since Teddy's labor pains had begun.

His mother, Andrew, and Andrew's mother as well, were upstairs with the poor man, assisting with the delivery.

Norrington frowned with worry and continued his pacing. 

He'd known so many to die in childbirth...

A shout came from the bedroom down the hallway then, startling James.

Poor Theodore was enduring an agony that he couldn't begin to imagine.

Another cry of pain. 

This time James could hear Andrew's frantic voice encouraging Teddy to push again. 

Another shriek from Groves and the house suddenly erupted with the wails of an upset newborn.

"It's a boy!" Mrs. Gillette announced with glee. 

James turned quickly, eyes wide with anticipation.

He didn't have to wait long for Andrew to come barreling out of the bedroom and down the hallway toward him.

"James! James! It's a boy! I have a son!" He shouted, the widest smile James had ever seen adorning his face.

"Congratulations, Drew.." James chuckled at his friend's exhilarated conduct. "How's Teddy doing?"

"He's wonderful! They're both wonderful! Oh James, I can't believe I'm a father!" Andrew exclaimed, looking like he might burst into song at any moment. It did James's heart good to see him so happy.

"Jamie you must come see him!" Gillette insisted, tugging his long time friend back toward the bedroom he shared with Groves. 

James followed, heart beginning to race as Andrew ushered him into the room. He was quite excited as well.

"Oh James!" Mrs. Groves exclaimed. "I'd nearly forgotten you were here. Come over, Dear. Your little godson is waiting to meet you." The greying haired woman took Norrington's arm and pulled him to the bed.

Theodore was lying back against the pillows, still sweating profusely and red in the face from his efforts. A tiny screaming bundle was resting against his abdomen and he had both arms wrapped weakly yet protectively around it.

James wondered briefly if he should have waited to come in, but Andrew had been far to insistent for him to have suggested such a thing.

"Darling, would you like to cut the cord?" Mrs. Gillette asked her son, who had entered the room behind James.

"Yes, I would." Andrew confirmed, stepping forward to clip the last physical bond between mother and child. 

James tilted his head to look at the infant Theo had cradled against his body.

"He's a darling, isn't he?" Mrs. Groves smiled proudly, reaching down to place a towel over the crying little one. She gently began to dry him off and he protested with more wailing. 

"Dear, lift him up." She spoke to her exhausted son, helping him to move the baby. "Lay him on your chest." 

Teddy's hands were shaky, his strength gone completely, but he was wearing a small smile.

Andrew squeezed past the women and came to the head of the bed, bending to kiss Teddy's sweaty forehead.

"He's here, love." He whispered to his partner. "You did it. We have our child."

Theodore started weeping in response, protectively cradling the tiny newborn in his trembling arms.

Mrs. Groves continued to dry the boy off and he kept up his oppositional cries.

Now that the baby was somewhat clean, James could tell that what hair the little one had on his head was the same red as Andrew's own.

"He looks like you." He said to Drew. 

Though it seemed impossible, Andrew's smile grew even bigger. "He does, doesn't he? What a handsome young sailor he'll be one day." He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked proudly upon his newborn son.

Theodore grunted something unintelligible in reply. The poor man was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Does he have a name?" James inquired, moving so that Mrs. Gillette could exit the room with the dirty linens. 

"We decided to..." 

"Andrew." Teddy cut Drew off, his voice barely a whisper. "Andrew James Gillette. We'll be calling him AJ..."

Andrew continued to smile as he stroked a loving finger across Theodore's cheek.

The baby had begun to calm down now so James had no trouble hearing Teddy's words. His heart swelled with pride.

What an incredible honor! 

"You're making his middle name James?" He asked his friends just to be certain. "After me?"

"Of course," Andrew confirmed, pressing his finger to the infant's tiny palm. He absolutely melted when the boy slowly closed his fist around it. 

"You're our best friend..." Theo muttered, kissing his baby's forehead.

James smiled, shocked but grateful. "I...I don't know what to say." He admitted. "Thank you."

Andrew winked in response, that unshakeable smile still plastered to his face. He looked down at baby AJ and back up to James again.

"Would you like to hold him?" He asked Norrington. 

James was a bit hesitant. He hadn't held a baby since Theodore's youngest sister was but an infant. He had been fourteen then and now he hardly remembered how to go about such a delicate task.

"I don't know..." He began. "The little lad looks quite comfortable there with his mother. I would hate to disturb him."

"Nonsense, James." Teddy muttered, his eyes closed to rest. 

Before Norrington could protest further, Andrew was already lifting the baby from Theo's arms and cradling him against his chest, ready to hand him over to his godfather.

"Shouldn't you hold him awhile before me?" James suggested to his friend. "You are his father after all."

"He's held him plenty, Dear." Mrs. Groves informed the admiral. She had come back to the head of the bed to wipe Teddy's face with a cool cloth.

"I got to catch him when he came out." Andrew added. "I was the first one to hold him. Now come on, Jamie. Hold out your arms. I've yet to see him bite anyone."

Norrington chuckled nervously and stepped forward to receive the tiny bundle. It was nerve wracking to say the least when Gillette finally placed little Andrew James into his arms. 

"Just remember to support his head." Drew coached him. "That's really all there is to it."

James bit his lip as he carefully cradled the newborn. "Hello lad..." He managed an awkward smile as the baby's eyes started to slowly come open. They appeared to be a lovely shade of hazel. He had Teddy's eyes. 

"He's simply amazing isn't he James?" Drew beamed, watching his best friend hold his little son.

"He's incredible, Andrew." Norrington agreed, becoming mesmerized by the precious child. 

A tiny hand reached up and came to rest against James's vest near his heart. He smiled fondly at the boy as AJ whimpered and fussed up at him.

"I believe he likes you." Andrew said, stroking his thumb gently across a sleeping Theodore's hand. 

James laughed softly. 

That was good because baby AJ already had his godfather's heart in the palm of his little hand.


End file.
